


Secret Dating

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, im sorry, lying but not really, really confusing occasionally, slight mentions of possible relationships, superhero au, tbh relationships arent that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They felt like teenagers, if she was being honest with herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> really bad grammar and spelling, just a warning.

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

_@DarlingPress @AccurateNews_ have you guys ever noticed that we classify _@VillainSquad_ and _@HeroSquad_ as heroes/villains even though they aren't really.

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

_@SuperWatch @AccurateNews @VillainSquad @HeroSquad_ what do you mean?

_James Madison @AccurateNews_

_@SuperWatch @DarlingPress @VillainSquad @HeroSquad_ are you saying that our 'villains' aren't really villains because they don't anything evil except destroy stuff? And our heroes aren't really heroes because they don't save the day?

_The Manipulator @VillainSquad_

_@HeroSquad @DarlingPress @SuperWatch @AccurateNews_ finally, someone who understands

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

_@DarlingPress @AccurateNews @VillainSquad @HeroSquad_ like the heroes start just as many fights as the villains do. Speaking of which...how do the fights even start? Do you plan them? _#superfights_

_The Elemental Angel @HeroSquad_

_@SuperWatch @DarlingPress @AccurateNews @VillainSquad_ um...well, sometimes, the 'villains' are seeming to be in the action of doing something evil, so we get involved. Most of the time is that if we see each other we go after each other. _#superfights_

* * *

 

Setting her phone off to the side, Theodosia resumed her book, a pair of sunglasses on her face as she waited for her date. The restaurant she had picked was one that wasn't very popular with the rest of her group. Her date's group didn't frequent the little diner either, so it was a perfect place to meet with Aaron.

“Theo.” Aaron Burr slide into the seat, eyes darting around as if he was expecting to see someone they both knew, despite knowing his friends were off fighting.

“Calm down, we won't get caught.” She soothed, and Aaron relaxed. It was silent only for a minute, before Theo launched into a story about her day at the law firm, and Aaron occasionally interjected with his own thoughts. The awkwardness seem to have seeped out of their conversation.

* * *

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

What a quiet day in New York City...not a fight to be seen/heard.

* * *

 

Sipping his coffee, Alexander watched the barista—he knew he was John Laurens, but had to pretend that he had no clue—smile pleasantly at a gaggle of sixteen years old, all of who ordered complicated drinks. Another sixteen year entered the shop, and nearly turned on her feet when she saw the group. Strongly reminded of another scene like this, he watched the group all glare at her, paying for their drinks, and going off to wait for them. John shot an apologetic smile at the girl, who shook her head and murmured something about it being fine. Alex looked back down at his book, occasionally looking up to study John's face. Eventually, John finished the order, and he turned to face the girl. The girl stuttered out an order, face becoming redder as the group mocked her. John shot a look at them, smiling brightly at the girl, who seemed to turn into a tomato. Getting up to get a new coffee—when he was watching the interaction, he had drained his large cup—the girl was drumming her fingers against the waiting counter.

“The usual?” John questioned, and Alex frowned, shaking his head. He looked up at the menu.

“A cup of earl gray tea. Ten cups of coffee is a little much, even for me.” John laughed, tapping a few things into the register.

“An order for Alexander, right?” John continued, and Alex nodded. Alex handed the man the three dollars the drink cost, and the barista rolled his eyes, handing him fifty-two cents back. Alex promptly dropped that in the tip jar. Trying to project a playful feeling, Alex went to ask John the question he had to get answered.

“As you know my name, it's only fair if I find our your own?” John laughed, running a hand through his pony tailed hair as he handed the sixteen year old girl her large tea. The girl sprinted out of the shop, glaring at the group. Alex watched her go, reminded of how that felt.

“John Laurens, the crazy person who writes about the super-people in our city.” Alexander laughed, shaking his head as he accepted the cup of tea.

“I have lived in the city for about four years, and I'm thankful for what you do. I'm never a witness to what they do.” Having to pick his words carefully, Alex watched John's eyes light up in excitement. _Success_ , Alex thought, a smirk forming on his face.

“Oh, really? What do you want to know?” As one of the “super-people,” Alexander already knew everything he needed to know, but if this was the way to getting to know John, he would do it.

“Everything, I suppose. I'm horribly ignorant of the subject.” He watched John mull over his words. John fiddled with his hands, rocking slightly on his feet.

“Oh—there's two sections. The 'heroes' and the 'villains.' The heroes consist of four people—Mrs. Clock, The Elemental Angel, Demigod, and The Psychiatrist. The villains make a trio—The Illusionist, The Manipulator, and Dr. Disappear. Some friends of mine assume that a woman of the name Angelica Schuyler is Mrs. Clock, and that Manipulator is Gilbert Lafayette, and we have a few other ideas about the others, but all of it is speculation.” John lectured. Alexander nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

“Would you like to sit down? I have a lot to say. Besides, my shift is over anyway.” Not believing his luck, Alex nodded, and John went to the back, and came back out, no longer wearing his apron. The two of them sat in Alexander's previously deserted corner.

“Anyway, the two sections have three main rivalries. Mrs. Clock versus Illusionist, Demigod versus Manipulator, and Dr. Disappear versus The Elemental Angel. The Psychiatrist only really gets involved if one of them does something to piss him off, or if one of his co-workers is out. If I had to put him against someone, I would say Illusionist. They just stand there arguing, most of the time.

“Usually, Illusionist and Mrs. Clock duel it out, and they cause limited damage. The most damaging fights are the ones with Demigod and Manipulator. Demigod is like the Hulk and the Flash. Super-speed and super-strength. He has thrown _people_ through windows before. Manipulator can control things when his mind. He can tear down a building with a glance, and often knocks down trees for the fun of it.” John paused to gather his breath, and Alex grinned at him.

“What about the other guy...the Psychiatrist? Do you know much about him?” Sure, Alexander was fishing for compliments, but could you blame him?

* * *

_The Manipulator @VillainSquad_

_@DarlingPress_ it has been far too quiet anyway.

* * *

Looking up from working on Alexander's costume, Hercules could hear the tree fall on a nearby house. The tailor groaned, stumbling up from his seat and searching for his disguise. A few minutes later, he was leaving his house to go deal with the French nuisance and his innate ability to drive Hercules up a wall.

* * *

_James Madison @AccurateNews_

_@DarlingPress @SuperWatch_ I'll see you guys in a few.

* * *

Alexander could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, and John offered him an apologetic smile. They've been talking for hours, and Alexander enjoyed every minute of it. They eventually got off of the topic of the superpeople and on to topics they both enjoyed.

“Here's my number. Call me later and we can schedule a date?” John scribbled something out on a napkin, and handed it to the superhero who really needed to get going.

“I...um...yeah. I'll call you, for sure.” John gave him another bright smile, and Alex pocketed the napkin, watching John sprint out of the shop, heading for the battlefield.

To: **Time is Ticking**

I just got John Laurens' number. And I will probably get a date. Are you proud?

From: **Time is Ticking**

Funny enough, I met Maria Lews as Angelica. We live a few apartments away from each other. And Theo has been out for far too long with this mystery guy.

To: **Time is Ticking**

I know so much about the speculations of our identities. It's freakin' amazing how they almost know all of us. He has you and Laf down, and apparently madison thinks thomas is illusionist, because he works with jeffershit, and Maria is thinking that her tailor, mulligan, might be demigod. She also works with burr, and is almost seventy-five percent convinced. The only ones completely leaving them with a blank is myself and theo.

* * *

Theo and Aaron's phones both buzzed with a text message, and Theo went to pay, but Aaron shot her a look. Theodosia raised her hands, and opened her messaged.

From: **Mind Fuck**

hercules and frenchie is at it again.

To: **Mind Fuck**

darling, I love you like a brother, but you are interrupting my date

From: **Mind Fuck**

they are destroying stuff and ruining central park--yes, the battle has moved that far.

To: **Mind Fuck**

omw

“Our friends have started a battle in which we both need to be there.” Theodosia said simply, and Aaron sighed. Theo smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek as she nearly sprinted out of the building. (It would be suspicious if they arrived at the same time, after all. Angelica was a detective for a reason.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> so...really super confusing timeline, I won't lie. But, as I'm writing these as inspiration hits, it will be confusing for some time. If I'm being honest, I'm confused too.


End file.
